Ronan
"Kepala Pelindung Kerajaan Kanavan" Main Info *'Nama' : Ronan Erudon *'Umur' : 19. *'Hal yang disukai' : Menolong yang lemah. *'Hal yang dibenci' : Shadow Orb. Ronan adalah keturunan dari keluarga Erudon, keluarga Spell Knight yang melegenda dari Kanavan. Dia adalah seorang Kepala Pelindung Kerajaan yang bertugas untuk melindungi Keluarga Kerajaan Kanavan. Pikirannya pernah dikuasai oleh Kaze'aze yang menyusup ke dalam kerajaan, namun ia mendapat kembali kesadarannya saat Grand Chase datang untuk menyelematkannya dan memecahkan Shadow Orb dari diri Ronan. Kemudian Ronan menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak benar saat beberapa kejadian misterius terjadi. Pertama adalah penyerbuan Dark Anmon dan ditemukannya jalan menuju Dunia Baru. Melihat semua yang telah terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Grand Chase dan menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang Dunia Baru. Job dan Skill Basic Job, Spell Knight = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"| Spell Knight |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Magic Sword |- |colspan="3" align="left"| Sebagai seorang Spell Knight, Ronan menggunakan sihir dan pedangnya untuk melawan musuh. Ronan juga menggunakan White Magic untuk mensupport dan membantu menambah serangan team. Walaupun serangan sihir Ronan tidak terlalu kuat, kekuatannya untuk menggunakan sihir jarak jauh dan serangan melee jarak dekat membuatnya sangat fleksibel dan berguna dalam pertarungan. |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree ! |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Spell Sword |- !width="15%" | Rune Spiral !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Menusuk rune bersinar di depannya menggunakan pedangnya. (2x Hit) |- ! Giga Crash !2 MP Bar !Melakukan beberapa tebasan dengan pedangnya, lalu melompat dan memukul pedangnya ke tanah untuk menghasilkan serangan rune. (5x Hit + Knockup + Knockdown + 1x Hit) |- ! Kanavan Strike !3 MP Bar !Tanda serangan Kerajaan Kanavan. Ronan melompat dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke tanah, lalu menjatuhkan diri dan menusuk pedangnya ke tanah yang memunculkan lingkaran sihir, melemparkan musuh ke atas (tidak untuk Boss). Pedang Rune muncul dari lingkaran magic dan menyerang musuh yang berada di atas lingkaran sihir. (10x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|White Magic |- ! Holy Blessing !1 MP Bar !Buff yang meningkatkan kekuatan attack team sebanyak 1.25x. |- ! Blast Bomb !2 MP Bar !Ronan menjatuhkan meteor di depannya. Meteor akan meninggalkan kobaran api di daerah sekitar meteor jatuh dan memberi damage bagi apapun yang berada dalam kobaran api tersebut. (1x Hit + 20x Hit) |- ! Lunatic Force !3 MP Bar !Ronan menembakan ice orb yang bergerak lambat, membekukan apapun yang terkena ice orb tersebut. (Ranged Hit + Quick AoE hit + Freeze target for 2 seconds + 1x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Special Skill |- ! Illusion Edge !4 MP Bar !Ronan membentuk lingkaran sihir di belakangnya dan memunculkan beberapa pedang sihir dengan pedang yang lebih besar di tengah lingkaran sihir, lalu terbang secara horizontal di arena, menembus apapun yang berada di depannya. |- |-| 1st Job, Dragon Knight = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"| Dragon Knight |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Glaive |- |colspan="3" align="left"| Seorang Spell Knight adalah pengguna satu pedang yang sangat kuat dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dan menggunakan kombinasi sihir putih untuk membantu teamnya Dragon Knight menggunakan Glaive sebagai senjatanya yang dipakai untuk menusuk dan menebas. Glaive merupakan senjata yang bagus saat pertarungan jarak menengah. Sihir Spell Knight meningkatkan serangan dan mensupport team. Sihir Ronan dapat menyerang musuh dan Glaive cocok untuk digunakan dalam serangan yang digunakan bersamaan dengan sihir. Seorang Spell Knight adalah orang yang dapat mengalahkan naga, jadi bisa dikatakan seorang Dragon Knight adalah prajurit terbaik. |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Spell Sword |- !width="15%" | Infinity Sword !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Melakukan 2 tebasan untuk mengangkat musuh diikuti dengan 3 serangan diagonal di udara. (5x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Sword Tempest !2 MP Bar !Melakukan 3 putaran di udara dan diakhiri dengan pukulan ke tanah sebanyak 2 kali. (5x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Road-Star Chaser !3 MP Bar !Memutar Glaive dan menusukkannya ke tanah, memunculkan 3 pilar sihir. (4x Hit + Knockup) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|White Magic |- ! Holy Inferno !1 MP Bar !Buff party yang menyembuhkan beberapa HP selama 7 detik. Kekuatan Buff tergantung pada HP Recovery Rate target. |- ! Spell the Rune !2 MP Bar !Membuat lubang hitam yang berputar, Memberi damage pada musuh yang terkena serangan tersebut. (17x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Arc Breath !3 MP Bar !Memunculkan naga yang menyemburkan api dalam area yang luas. (27x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Special Skill |- ! Blast Wave !4 MP Bar !Ronan memunculkan naga yang lebih kuat di atasnya dan menembakan 3 fireball pada musuh. Fireball akan menembus musuh dan bertahan di arena setelah menyentuh tanah, memberi damage pada musuh yang berada dalam jangkauan fireball. |- |-| 2nd Job, Aegis Knight = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"| Aegis Knight |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Sword Shield |- |colspan="3" align="left"| Aegis Knight memiliki peran penting sebagai peloindung Kerajaan Kanavan sejak dahulu; Kemampuan mereka sangat mendukung sebagai sarana pertahanan. Aegis Knight menyebut diri mereka sebagai Absolute Shield. Dengan kemampun yang menakjubkan dalam pertarungan, mereka merupakan pelindung terkuat di Kanavan. Aegis Knight bertarung menggunakan Sword dan Shield. Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang menganggap remeh kekuatan Aegis Knight, Aegis Knight telah membuktikan bahwa diri mereka sangatlah kuat dalam pertarungan. Saat serangan dan invasi yang datanng berturut-turut dari Kaze'aze, para Aegis Knight melindungi Kanavan. Ronan merupakan salah satu orang yang menjadi Aegis Knight pada saat itu dan memimpin pasukan untuk menyerang pasukan kegelapan Kaze'aze demi melindungi Kerajaan Kanavan. Deengan kemampuan barunya menggunakan Sword dan Shield dan sihir putihnya, Ronan tidak hanya menjadi pelindung royal family, tapi juga menjadi pelindung Kanavan. Dia merupakan satu-satunya harapan Kerjaan Kanavan. Dengan menggunakan shield, Aegis Knight dapat menyerang dan berlindung dengan cepat sehingga mereka dapat melindungi diri mereka sendiri dan bisa menyerang dengan tiba-tiba. Blocking merupakan teknik yang sulit dipakai, tetapi jika sudah dikuasai, musuh tidak akan bisa melukai Aegis Knight. Ditambah kekuatan sihir Ronan, Ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan Rune untuk meningkatkan serangannya. |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Spell Sword |- !width="15%" | Divine Slash !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Ronan melakukan 3 tebasan dilanjutkan dengan serangan ke bawah. (5x Hit) |- ! Furious Rush !2 MP Bar !Berpindah ke target, melakukan serangan sihir yang menerbangkan musuh, dilanjutkan dengan 2 serangan di udara. (Rush + 1x Hit + Knockup + 2x Hit) |- ! Flame Buster !3 MP Bar !Mirip seperti Skill Spell Knight Rune Spiral, sebuah lingkaran muncul di depan Ronan, Ronan menusuk lingkaran tersebut dan menghasilkan serangan yang kuat. Skill ini lebih kuat dan berukuran 2x lebih besar dari Rune Spiral. (1x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|White Magic |- ! Rune Flare !1 MP Bar !Membuat orb yang bisa dipakai sebagai Psychic Force atau untuk meningkatkan damage skill sebanyak 8%, 13.5%, 23.5%. Dapat menyimpan sampai 3 orb. |- ! Magic Defense !2 MP Bar !Membuat pelindung yang dapat melindungi diri sendiri dan kawan di sekitar dari sejumlah damage. |- ! Tempest Slayer !3 MP Bar !Memanggil Guardian Tempest yang menyerang menggunakan staffnya. Lalu membuat aura yang memberi damage di sekitarnya sebelum menghilang. (9x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Special Skill |- ! Hell Slayer !4 MP Bar !Memanggil Guardian Tempest untuk membantu Ronan bertarung. Guardian Tempest bergerak dengan sendirinya (Mirip dengan summon Ley). Serangan Guardian Tempest mirip dengan Black Tempest. |- |-| 3rd Job, Abyss Knight = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"| Abyss Knight |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Tyrfing |- |colspan="3" align="left"| Ronan, a descendant of the highest house of Magic Swordsmen in Kanavan, the House of Erudon, has received the highest praise and glory in the war against Kaze'aze. However, great evil has taken hold over the Bermesiah Continent once again, and as an unknown, mysterious new continent appears, Ronan is once again thrust headlong into a perilous situation. Throughout the ongoing melee, Ronan relied upon the strength of his pedigree but just when he thought he had reached his limit a mysterious guardian of chaos was summoned by the House of Erudon and instructed to deliver a forbidden magical weapon to Ronan. This weapon was none other than the Tyrfing, a sword of immense power that can only be held with magical gloves. The Tyrfing is a cursed blade that amplifies the powers of a swordsman when his powers are at their weakest. The amplification comes at a cost though. Rather than simply allowing anyone to wield the blade without regard to safety, the blade feeds on its wielder’s life. Anyone not ready to wield a Tyrfing will soon regret ever picking up the blade. Ronan, who had trained hard and freed the continent from the grasp of evil, has attained the rank of the strongest class of the Magic Swordsmen, Abyss Knight, and is stepping forward to end the chaos of the new continent. An Abyss Knight is a member of the strongest class of Magic Swordsmen. The Abyss Knight wields the Tyrfing, a weapon which amplifies the Magic Swordsman's skills, and wears a glove with a magic orb to amplify his magical abilities. With a more developed sense of restraint and connected magic he can actively release his attacks with terminal precision. The result of this amplified magic is a combo that can still incorporate varied and powerful magic which increases the charge and destructive power of the Magic Swordsman's skills. On a basic level the Abyss Knight can only fight 1:1 or only against a small number of enemies, but since he makes use of different battle styles, he can summon a Valkyrie and together attack the enemy by scorching the area around them, dominating a large number of enemies. |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Spell Sword |- !width="15%" | Shadow Stinger !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Ronan utilizes long thrust followed by several short jabs. (7x Hit + Knockdown) |- ! Rock Blaster !2 MP Bar !Ronan fires two blasts from his gauntlet, then leaps up to barrage the enemy with more blasts. (8x Hit) |- ! Tornado Stinger !3 MP Bar !Ronan leaps up and summons ethereal rune blades which rotate around him as he descends, launching the opponent, then aims the blades and fires all of them at the foe. (4x Hit + Knockup + 12x Hit) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|White Magic |- ! Soul Wave !1 MP Bar !Ronan creates several small shockwaves to push the foe away, then pulls the wave back towards him. (3x Hit + Push Back + 3x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Abyss Storm !2 MP Bar !Ronan summons a deadly tornado in front of him. (6x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Heaven's Guardian !3 MP Bar !Ronan summons a Valkyrie that shoots pierced arrows in conjunction with his shockwaves. The two then combines their efforts to create a large destructive arrow that explodes upon collision with the ground. (10x Hit + Knockup) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #C2BCFC;"|Special Skill |- ! Tempest Blade !4 MP Bar !Ronan gains a spherical shroud of swords that continue to orbit around him in all directions, damaging enemies who come into the skill's range. At the skill's climax, the shroud explodes, dealing damage and knocking down nearby enemies. Ronan is unable to use skills or attack for the duration of this buff, although he is invulnerable while this skill is active. The buff lasts for 15 seconds. |- Category:Ronan Category:MP Category:Ronan Category:MP Category:Character